transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
My Mind's Eye
Giant Galvatron's Head Inside of the giant Galvatron head, there are confusing, labyrinthine corridors that follow twisting turns. Enough searching will lead to the cranial area - Galvatron's brain chamber! The mind of a madman! There is no throbbing brain here though, simply a horrific looking control harness that is exactly Galvatron-sized, into which a Galvatron could be inserted, or grow into, to become one with this behemoth! Finding the way back out might be problematic, however, the hallways seem to change direction of their accord. Contents: Rewind Rodimus Prime A survey team (one consisting entirely of unplayed characters :( ) had been sent to explore the Giant Galvatron head awhile ago, to determine both if there's anything useful to salvage and if there's any potential danger presented by the giant head. Though they were late returning, they did eventually come back, reporting both that there were interesting trace elements /and/ that the place keeps re-arranging itself, meaning it might be dangerous. So this time, Rodimus Prime himself is here in order to get a feel for just /how/ dangerous this place is. He frowns as he walks along one of the passageways, and then he snorts. "I knew Galvatron was pretty twisted, but this is ridiculous," he observes. Galvatron has arrived. Rewind busily enters data into a pad as he walks along, trying to map out where they are, where they've been, and perhaps where they're going. But the transforming nature of the place is making recording such information difficult to say the least. "It's fascinating though, isn't it Prime? Think of the challenge such a puzzle would make for us and future Autobots as a learning excercise." And it turns out, Galvatron--the one that's not a giant or decapitated--is here, too! He peers around one of the intersections of the twisted corridors of his own head, focusing on Rodimus with an angry glare. "What are they up to?" he mutters. "Invading my territory, my own body! Well, in a manner of speaking." His clone's body, really. "Let's wait a moment before we strike, though," he says to any companions. "I want to see what would bring them here!" Catechism is ambling along behind Galvatron, because Seekers are easy to draw and Galvatron should always be sure to have some Seekers on hand in case he needs to cannon someone and he doesn't have any Sweeps. Catechism is frowning and wishing there were more Seekers here. Two more would be nice, to make three. She'd even settle for some Sweeps, she guesses, if only because Sweeps usually get cannoned first. She suggests, gesturing, "Perhaps they hope to discover your weaknesses, my lord? Not that you have any, of course, but Autobots are suckers for futility and lost causes." Rodimus Prime snorts a laugh at Rewind. "Well, I'll check Jetfire and see how filled his plate is when it comes to fascinating puzzles and learning exercises," he says as he continues to walk along one of the paths, not yet aware of the fact that Galvatron is now spying on him. He frowns as he comes to another intersection and asks, "Didn't we just pass through this area five minutes ago? Rewind pauses and looks around with the carefully analyzing optics of an observant student. He stares at the walls, floor, and ceiling themselves. "You know, I think you might be right... I think I recognize those imperfections in that wall there. But I'm sure we have not circled around, our walking directions haven't altered enough." Galvatron replies, "Flattery will get you NOWHERE, Catechism, but you are correct. They clearly aren't here to find something that doesn't exist, so the question is, what ELSE could they be here to find?" As he observes them, he allows a snarl of annoyance. "Oh, for... look at them! They just went through that area! They're lost!" He scratches his chin. "But what if they weren't lost?..." Evil cogs begin to turn in his head. Catechism shrugs, because she thinks this search is getting them nowhere, too, but she's not lippy enough around large purple maniacs to say as much. She sighs and suggests, "If they weren't lost, my lord, we could make them... get lost. Forever." Catechism thinks it would be great if Rodimus Prime and Rewind were stuck wandering the halls of Galvatron's head forever! In a pinch, Rodimus Prime can locate other Autobots deep in the mazes of Unicron in a few minutes and then find an exit eye just seconds later. So... good luck with that, Catechism. "It's re-arranging itself," he says firmly, hands on his hint, no suggestion of doubt in his voice. "Hmm. That'll complicate future expeditions, and we'll have to start checking point to point radio while we're at it." Then he smirks at Rewind. "So farther in, or have you had enough?" Rewind looks up at the giant that is Rodimus Prime as if their size difference were just a cute aspect ratio trick and gives a thumbs up. "I'm good to go, Prime. Let's explore more." Ah the optimism of an Auto-nerd. Galvatron ponders what Catechism said. What's the most dangerous place in his own head? What's the sort of place that could get someone lost... forever? He grins cruelly. "Catechism. Follow me." He begins to stalk down a different corridor, and as he walks, he raps loudly on the walls, loudly enough for the noise to echo back down to Rodimus. "Watch and learn, soldier. Autobot heroics practically *require* them to investigate." Catechism follows along after Galvatron, quite carefully. She doesn't want to get lost, and Galvatron is perhaps both the best and worst guide one could ever wish for, in this place. Catechism does perk up and pay attention whe he tells her to watch and learn - she's always interested in new tactics! Knocking? "All right, then... /this/ wa-" Rodimus starts, but then he interrupts himself as he hears a distinct knocking sound from not too far away. He turns and looks back the way they came. "Hmmm. You know... that's almost too convienent." Rewind is about to resume his data entry, hitting only a single key with a solitary boop when the knocking is heard. "What is that, Prime?" Oh curiousity you ruthless killer of cats. Rewind is visibly intrigued and starts walking trying to find the source. It is rather convenient, isn't it? Still, Galvatron has no idea that he may be overdoing it. He's confident Rodimus will investigate. Eventually, his course leads him down towards... the brain chamber. Oh dear. After smirking at Catechism, he grabs a computer mainframe--there's still a lot of unused equipment in here--and scoots it over a bit towards the opening, then crouches down behind it. Galvatron being stealthy doesn't happen very often, enjoy it while you can. Catechism enjoys Galvatron being stealthy, oh yes. And then, since she's supposed to be watching and learning, she also hides behind a computer mainframe. Catechism tries to fold her wings back a bit, since they're big and really stick out a lot. She, too, is not really known for stealth. Boomslang is the stealthy one! Can catechism see Galvatron's plumbers butt in that crouch? No, but if she could she would be impressed by that, too. >:( "Just the... way it suddenly popped up when we were trying to decide which way to go," Rodimus points out. Buuuut Rewind is already going. Oooookay. And really, "I guess we should check into it. Could be something that might cause problems for the other groups." He quickly catches up with Rewind and then moves slightly ahead of him, taking pont. Rewind pointlessly takes this opportunity to review the obvious vocally. "We're in the orbit of Cybertron with the glory of a star system shining light upon our world for the first time in like forever. We're inside a giant scaled sized replica construct of the head of our enemies leader which is a constant looming presense in the sky. We don't know where inside it we are because the place is apparently determined to remain unmapable. And now there's a new funny knocking noise to investigate. Don't you love days like this?" He makes a note in his pad of new subtle features in the surroundings. Highbrow opens the door and walks out of KFC. Highbrow has arrived. Galvatron had a really awesome ready to go, and the Autobots are just taking their sweet time. He ponders just yelling, "OVER HERE, YOU IDIOTS!" but manages to barely suppress the urge. No, he'll wait. For a while. Catechism continues to fiddle with trying to get her wings to fold back. If she was a carrier plane like Boomslang, she bets this would be easier! Carrier planes are all about folding wings. This is really kind of uncomfortable, Catechism is realising. She is hiding behind a mainframe in Galvatron's head. Rodimus Prime enters into the central area and his optics widen. The room, with its design-simularity to Unicron's (beside the empty center chamber) puts him on edge, but then, he's used to grappling with the mind of this madman, isn't he? So he pushes his unease aside and walks, confident but wary, towards the control rig in the center. "This is ridiculous!" So says Highbrow as he falls into step beside the other Autobots. "To blunder around the excavated cranium of an overblown tyrant, scraping for the barest vestiges of something useful? Surely, we might aquire such resources through more mundane purposes? Whatever we're looking for, I'm sure it could be obtained through mercantile exchange, given the proper-" he trails off as he steps into the chamber behind Rodimus. "...currency?" Rewind gapes, well as best as one can when one is built with a face plate over his mouth. "Oooh, what are you going to do, Prime?" He stares a bit eagerly as if anticipating Rodimus to hop into the harness and try taking the head out for a test drive. What a wacky notion, but the change of scenery from corridor to chamber is like an input buffet. Galvatron still does not move from his position. Instead, he waits patiently for what he believes will inevitably happen next. It's bound to. As an Autobot, Rodimus is, again, bound to investigate. He has no choice! Or... will Rodimus do the smart thing? Cancel his subscription to Sudoku Monthly? Quiet, you, Sudoku is fun and educational. "Hey, if you want to pay for it, you're welcome to," Rodimus answers Highbrow as he heads towards the harness. He glances back at Rewind and shrugs. "Just wanna get a look at this, is all." And then he leans forward to do just that, looking over the controls. " "Hey, if you want to pay for it, you're welcome to," Rodimus answers Highbrow as he heads towards the harness. He glances back at Rewind and shrugs. "Just wanna get a look at this, is all." And then he leans forward to do just that, looking over the controls. "Controls look pretty simple, but I guess they'd have to be for Galvatron." "What?" Rodimus' comment snaps Highbrow from his momentary shock. "You expect me to sully myself with something so pedestrian as commerce?" he shakes his head, and glances around. "Just what are we searching for again?" he queries, "Perhaps my superior sensory acuity will prove useful." and with that said, he transforms to his chopper mode, hovering nearby Rodimus- and there's a distinct *PING!* noise as he sweeps the area with his radar sensors! Question is...what might he find? Highbrow transforms into his Jet_Helicoptor mode. Rewind inquires, "Oh? Perhaps the controls work in conjunction with a neural interface?" A disappointed edge in his voice over the lack of complicated controls to fiddle with and figure out. He raises his hand over his head to slightly cover from the whoopwhooping blades of the hovering chopper. And THEN, finally, Galvatron bursts forth from cover, attempting to seize Rodimus by the shoulders and shove him towards the harness! "SURPRISE, Autobots! I'm so happy to see you! Why, while you're here, why don't we do a little EXPERIMENT!" Galvatron attempts to spin Rodimus around and shoulder-check him into the harness. "Let's see what happens, shall we?" He steps back from the harness, and... what happens then? Even Galvatron doesn't know! Then again, he might just miss entirely. Combat: Galvatron sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Galvatron misses Rodimus Prime with his Grab attack! Catechism also springs out from behind her mainframe. When Galvatron misses, severely against her better judgement, she makes a grab for Rodimus Prime, who she completely expects to fragging tear her face off and then maybe stab her in the head with an orange sword that flips out of his lower arm in retaliation for her knocking him out and tying him up in barbed wire, and if Rodimus Prime doesn't do that, Galvatron will probably cannon her for trying, win or lose. Also, Rodimus Prime is way stronger than her... Combat: Catechism sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Catechism misses Rodimus Prime with her Wait why am I doing this again? (Grab) attack! "What the- hey!" Rodimus shouts as he twists out of the way of both the crazy Decepticons. He lifts his arms and points his pipes in their direction. "What the hell are you up to now? I would say this is weird even for you, but I think we've gotten to the point where 'weird even for you' doesn't exist anymore." "Rodimus! My radar scans indicate the presence of inbound ruffians!" So Highbrow says- but by the time he says it, the other Decepticons are pouring out of their hiding places! He swerves out of the way- and then he transforms to his robot mode again, bringing out his acid rainmaker rifle- but he doesn't fix it on a target just yet! "Er. I don't suppose we might discuss this, first?" Shockwave has arrived. Rewind double takes as the despicable duo pounce from hiding and try to manhandle the Prime. "You know, for an ambush, this was remarkably low key for the Decepticons. I'm surprised there are not more of them." His adhesion rifles are drawn out just as reflexively as that tidbit of information was uttered. Isn't the librarian adorable with his widdle weapons! Jet_Helicoptor transforms into his Highbrow mode. Galvatron stalks slowly towards Rodimus, hands extended in preparation to grab him again. "Come on, Rodimus! It'll be fun! It won't hurt too much... I *promise*!" He smirks lopsidedly. "It could help you get back in touch with your DECEPTICON side...." Combat: Galvatron takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "Please take care not to damage his braincase unnecessarily, Great Galvatron," Shockwave drones fastidiously from behind the leering tyrant. "I will need intact connections to establish the uplink." Catechism doesn't get murdered by either of the faction leaders! Hooray. She ponders going back to standing in the background, like a good Seeker, but... NO! She remembers Rodimus Prime trying to defend Roller, back when he was a sappy good guy. Defending useless little dudes is his weakness. So Catechism tries to snatch up Rewind, suggesting, "Isn't this guy a librarian? Maybe we should mess with /his/ head!" Combat: Catechism strikes Rewind with her Picking on little guys - such a jerk (Grab) attack! "I only /had/ a 'Decepticon side' because it was forced on me!" Rodimus shouts angrily, optics flaring up brightly. Those same optics widen as Catechism grabs up Rewind. "Rewind! No!" He crouches and turns his attention towards Catechism, but, although he's facing her, his optics quickly scan the room, looking for something to use to his adventage. "Let him /go/, Catechism, or I swear..." he pauses, then continues, "there will not be water enough in the whole /universe/ to get the glitter off of you!" There. It's absurd, but for some reason glitter seems to freak her out. Rewind side-steps from the moving legs of the 'dancing' leaders. This is strictly ballroom and there is no cutting in. And it seems someone else wants to tango anyway. Rewind wearily eyes the incomming hands of the Seeker into his personal space. "Mess with my head? What-what-what?" He makes it a step into a dash to run from the grip, but the long arm of the lawless out distances his stride. "Hey! It's a little known fact we Casettes find being picked up humiliating. Don't you manhandle me gigantor!" He tries to push-pry the uppermost fingers holding him. Combat: Rewind misses Catechism with its Unhand Me! (Grab) attack! Combat: Rewind (Rewind) used "Grab": A Level 0 MELEE attack. "Uh. Rodimus?" Highbrow ventures. "If I may be so bold, I'm not sure if presenting your dorsal region to Galvatron is the best of strategems?" he ventures, and he hmms- and, glancing around- he tunes his rifle- and fires! Not directly AT Galvatron, mind- but at his feet, looking to give him a slickened surface- trecherous terrain! About as much good as it'd do if he shot him directly! Combat: Highbrow misses Galvatron with his Don't slip! (Grab) attack! "GAH!" Galvatron exclaims as Shockwave appears behind him, or seems to. "Shockwave, how did you--nevermind, I must have mistaken you for some of the machinery in here. Sometimes, I swear, you go hours without even moving, and Primus knows what's going on in there!" He looks back at Rodimus, then down at Rewind. "Now, Rodimus, please spare us your feeble threats. Just get into the harness and we won't have to put your little *friend* in there. Or you could just add him to the list of small Autobots you've killed, your choice!" Then suddenly the ground at his feet becomes super-slick! "What the--" However, Galvatron reacts quickly and simply levitates off of the floor. "Ha! Nice try, FOOL!" Combat: Galvatron takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Catechism supposes she has to give Rodimus Prime time to shoot her, thereby freeing Rewind, while Galvatron makes his threat about the machine, and... yeah, no. Catechism stalks over to the machine and attempts to place Rewind in the harness. They can let him out /later/ if Rodimus Prime wants to be a noble sacrifice. She glares down at Rewind and comments, "Do I look like I care about what you want, book jockey?" Combat: Catechism strikes Rewind with her Get in the stupid harness! (Grab) attack! "Indeed, sir," says Shockwave, sounding like Anthony Hopkins talking into a flanger. He appreciates that no one knows what he is thinking. Not having any body language is an advantage in that regard. "An excellent idea, Catechism. A test subject of limited intrinsic value." The second, the very /second/ Catechism herself no longer has hold of Rewind, Rodimus springs at her, attempting to knock her forcefully aside so he can pull Rewind /out/ of the harness! Surely he'll be in time! (Yeah, right.) "I /warned/ you!" he growls. She is going to be glittered /so/ bad. Combat: Rodimus Prime misses Catechism with his Not Nearly As Bad As Her Future Glittering (Grab) attack! Combat: Rodimus Prime (Rodimus Prime) used "Grab": A Level 0 MELEE attack. Rewind finds himself bonded into the harness originally designed for the much larger Galvatron. The magic of animation concessions, Rewind and the controls streth towards eachother. "Oddly enough, some people in some species pay for this as a privilege... And now that I'm experiencing it first hand, I still don't compute that." He looks all around the harness holdng him, studying it like the academic he is even in this dire situation. Shockwave crosses to the controls of the machinery terminating in the harness and presses several switches, causing a loud humming and pulsing noise to echo throughout the weirdly-shaped chamber. "Limit the motion of your cranium," Shockwave instructs Rewind. "Transcranial superheating may occur if proper protocols are not observed." Catechism is untouchable! Oh, yes! She does a little victory dance and then immediately looks mortified as she realises that everyone just saw that/ Catechism promptly dives behind another mainframe to hide, lest Rodimus Prime wreck dread glittery vengeance upon her with Dire Deep Glitter. Combat: Catechism sets her defense level to Protected. "Not so fast, Rodimus!" Galvatron says, descending down to try and grapple the Autobot leader before he can get to Catechism. "I want to SEE THIS! Hmhahahaha!" Combat: Galvatron misses Rodimus Prime with his Grab attack! As Galvatron makes his grab for Rodimus, Rodimus steps to the left and attempts to use the Decepticon leader's momentum to fling him into Shockwave! "I don't have time to play with you, Galvatron," he growls as he then tries to dart for the harness controls (whether Shockwave is still there or not). "Hang on, Rewind, I'll get you out of there!" Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Galvatron with his Flip Towards Shockwave! (Grab) attack! "Oh, bother." Highbrow muses as Galvatron hovers over his acid-slick- but then, Rewind's being thrown into...something unpleasant! Hmm. "Do not fret, Rewind! I've a particular prediliction for electronic warfare- barbarous calling that is, but I manage!" and with that, he transforms! And then, Highbrow's advanced electronics bombard the harness with a barrage of junk-data, hoping to overload the strange device before it can do...whatever it is it does! Highbrow transforms into his Jet_Helicoptor mode. Rewind replies to Shockwave matter-of-factly, "It's a little known fact that my cranium has a thermal safety rating of... ooh that's warm. Ceasing head movement. Now, what have we got here with this set up? Let me see..." It's not the bondage he's into, it's the science behind the careless mad improvisational science the Decepticons are conducting on him. The equation: 1 Autobot + 1 interface to a super-giant transformer head + dangerous hostage situation + confusion junkfeed = ... "Opportunity." The wee Autobot archivist tries tapping into the control of this surreal construct. Galvatron screams as he goes tumbling through the air towards Shockwave! Will the two large Decepticons collide with one another? "DAMN YOU RODIMUS PRIME! I'll... watch out!" "Sir, this is an inopportune time for a mid-air collision," Shockwave points out just before Galvatron smashes heavily into him and knocks him away from the mind-control controls with the same universal clang noise that every object makes when it strikes any other object. Rodimus Prime doesn't quite make it to the control station as a panel suddenly opens beneath his feet and the young Prime drops out of sight! Looks like Galvatron's head hates Rodimus Prime as much as the rest of Galvatron! But don't worry, folks! Rodimus will escape in time for the next episode! Rewind the experiment guinea pig does some experimenting of his own now that things get even more confusing all around him. "The main circuit can be accessed through this 5th binary module... sloppy but thank Primus for small favors." He optic blinks as Rodimus drops through a trap opening that suddenly appears. "Oh, so that's what that code string does." He calls out, "Sorry, Prime!!!" Catechism continues to hide behind a mainframe until she notices that Rodimus Prime has fallen down the trap door. She does another dance, but this time, it's behind the privacy of a conveniently placed mainframe and therefore much less shameful. Catechism peers out from her hiding place and looks at Shockwave and Galvatron, asking, "Erm... sirs? Do you need any help over there?" "Reestablishing stability," Shockwave announces, climbing back up smoothly (if slowly) onto his feet and pointing Rewind out to Catechism. "Catechism, restrain the test subject... further. It is activating undocumented features of the giant head." As Shockwave and Galvatron busy themselves with Rodimus (and his fall), Highbrow is left to hover beneath the low ceiling- somehow looking nervous, despite the fact he's a helicopter. Hm. He keeps up his information barrage- pumping everything from spam mail to computer viruses to the collected works of Rick Astley over the wireless feed- for as much good as that'll do! But wait, what's this? Highbrow's cockpit opens- and out comes Gort! The Nebulan keeps low, keeps hidden- and he's trying to skulk right up to the harness where Rewind is held! Here's to hoping the decepticons won't take notice! Galvatron screams, "I DON'T NEED ANY HELP!" as he pushes himself to his feet, though a bit unsteadily. Galvatron then looks alarmed at what Shockwave says next. "What? What do you mean, "undocumented features?" What could that fool possibly do IN MY OWN head that could threaten ME?" And yes, it's not really his head, per se, but Clone Galvatron's head and... nevermind. "So far, cause you to fall down a previously-unobserved hatch," Shockwave notes. His head swivels to regard Highbrow. "Great Galvatron, we are being rickrolled. Shall I irradiate the irritant?" Rewind sees that the Decepticons want to manhandle him once more to stop him from expanding his knowledge and control of The Big Ugly Sky Head or version 2.0 or B.U.S.H. Jr. for short. With Rodimus Prime dropped out of the chamber to parts still unknown, and Highbrow in coptor mode, Rewind finds more opportunity blooming in his patience. With the light of his data storage capacity inside, his gold chest plates light up, and then /really/ light up like a beacon of knowledge wielded by the archangels or perhaps even like a George Lucas special effect. "I would strongly suggest averting your eyes from the test subject at this time," adds Shockwave patiently. "There is no need to secure eye protection: it does nothing." Combat: Rewind strikes Galvatron with its Light Beacon Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Galvatron's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Rewind's Light Beacon attack aimed for Shockwave backfires! Combat: Rewind strikes itself with its Light Beacon Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Rewind's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Rewind's Light Beacon attack aimed for Catechism backfires! Combat: Rewind strikes itself with its Light Beacon Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Rewind's Accuracy. (Blinded) Galvatron snaps, "Fine, irradiate him, I don't care, just kill him!" But then Rewind's chest begins to glow, and Galvatron muses, "Is that due to the harness?..." He hears Shockwave a bit too late, though--"Wha? AGGHhH!"--and catches the flash right in the face! "Dammit! Agghhh!" Galvatron screams as he stumbles around the room, randomly firing his cannon about and exploding some of the abandoned Decepticon equipment in the room. Shockwave does not seem to have noticed Gort since he is busy averting his eyes from Rewind and aiming at Highbrow. "It is certainly related to the harness' data feedback loop. It may be a side effect of the severity of the rickrolling. I can not yet rule out any single plausible cause. I will attempt to do so now, however." Elevating his left arm, Shockwave emits a pale beam of ionizing radiation towards the hovering Autobot who's been barraging them with his deafening signal. Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Shockwave misses Jet_Helicoptor with his Scientific Method-Man attack! Perhaps Shockwave's barrel moonlights as a hookah? Catechism has some orders from Shockwave to try to restrain Rewind, but... he's in a harness already. She can't restrain his /mind/. And he's flashing them, too. How rude! And then the rickrolling... Catechism grumbles and shouts at Rewind, "What is the 715th Fibonacci number?" Maybe asking him to recall useless trivia will distract him? Highbrow is too fast for Shockwave! Also, too small, too unarmored, and entirely too uncombative for this matter! But, there's the matter of Gort sneaking about- and Highbrow's not about to leave his head behind! "Your trajectory is errant!" he says to Shockwave- that's about the best he can do for a taunt, it seems. Almost as an afterthought, Highbrow returns fire with his own backup lasers- though they're poorly aimed, more as 'covering' fire if nothing else! Meanwhile, Gort rummates around behind the harness- he shields his eyes from Eject's flare...and then, glancing around, he attempts to find some important looking cables...and, naturally, unplug them! Frenzy leaves the Decepticon Shuttle . Frenzy has arrived. Frenzy goes home. Frenzy has left. Rewind twists his head from the flash of his own database. In his precarious position of being in a harness and also it being inadvisable to move his head much, he took a piece of his own medicine. "I really should have thought that through... ah my head hurts." And with that, he 'reaches out' into the accessed hidden systems of the head. "Fascinating... there is no order. The only way to work through this mess is by intuition..." And with that, all the lights in the room turn blue. Galvatron screams at Rewind, shaking a fist, "MY MIND IS NOT A MESS!" His angry tirade is cut off, however, when he sees that the lights are changing color! "What in blazes..." "Catechism, remove the test subject from the harness and restrain him by other means," instructs Shockwave, blasting away at the jet-helicopter with a rapidly-pulsed laser. "These are adverse effects." Combat: Shockwave strikes Jet_Helicoptor with his Visible Laser (Laser) attack! '*KAZZOW!* Shockwave's blast strikes Highbrow but good, and sends him crashing to the floor! His rotors slow their spinning, and he just lets out a groan. Well, that's unpleasant. Meanwhile, Gort finally climbs up the back of the harness, and taptaptaps at Rewind's shoulder! "Think you can get out of those restraints?" he murmurs, "As I don't think Highbrow's gonna be able to last very long against this bunch!" Catechism replies, "At once, sir!" and tries to just grab Rewind and rip him forcibly out of the harness as the world turns blue. Where's Dead End when you need him? Oh, he wouldn't appreciate this, anyway. No, not the most technological solution, but Catechism is the kind of gal who break things. Combat: Catechism strikes Rewind with her Out with you! (Grab) attack! Rewind talks out the side of his mouth... well beneath his face plate anyway, "I don't think so... but perhaps I can make things a bit safer for you and Highbrow to get me... yeeeow!" Miss grabby hands takes hold of him and starts pulling him like an unwanted tooth. His instincts reach out through the hidden systems of the chamber and the head in self defense mode of thinking. And the entire place reacts to defend him with the twisted malice you might expect from Galvatron's internals. The floor panel directly below Catechis, though all this time seemingly safe and sound, erupts upwards like a booby trap towards the ceiling... The surrounding controls all light up with a single word reading on its various displays: BWWWAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! Electricity crackles and flows down from the wall along hidden conduits beneath the panels and crawl towards Shockwave. From a corridor comes the sound of chomping, growing louder and louder. The lights go disco blinking from blue to every other color. Outside, the mouth on the giant head of Galvatron opens and closes silently in space, but inside intelligable vocal sounds are heard. Galvatron looks around in disbelief as the world goes mad! "What is going on!? Shockwave--abort! We have to get out of here, that damned Autobot is going to destroy this entire place! Decepticons, retreat!" He begins to sprint for the exit of his brain chamber! Catechism falls down that trap door, screaming, "But I left some C4 out on my deeeeeeeesk~!" She'll be back next episode, with no good explanation how she escape this labyrinth. That's just how Catechism rolls. "Nice trick!" And as Rewind activates the insane inner defenses of Galvatron's brain, Gort just grabs at the archivist and takes off at a run, right towards Highbrow. "I just hope the effect isn't permanent!" Highbrow himself obligingly opens his cockpit, and begins to stir his rotors, ready to get out of here himself! "Further hypothoses shall have to wait, Gort. Now is our opportunity to egress!" Rewind feels himself yoinked by Gort after Catechism loosened the bonds for him first ~wink~ and finds himself flailing his arms with no footing to carry himself bac to the control harness. Such power, however briefly tapped into, is highly fascinating afterall... but the place is going haywire now more than ever and he finds himself in the cockpit. The chomping noises approaching closer. The electricity archs spreading out wider. The panels opening and shutting and the very walls, ceiling and floor shifting about. Even outside, the face of the giant Galvatron head crosses it's optic servos, sticks out its tongue, and makes a 'face' at Cybertron below. A nervous twitch of the defensive cascading malfunction.